A Taco Craving
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Poor Emma is craving tacos and her parents ruined it for her. Regina has a plan to help Emma.
1. Chapter 1

Emma had been almost drooling as she stared at one of the most delicious things in her life. She had her nose almost pressed against the glass. "If you stand there any longer than you might make a giant puddle of drool right where you're standing." Regina said with her shopping cart barely full.

Her cart, on the other hand, was almost full to the brim full of what Regina considered to be hazardous to her health. The Evil Queen eyed the cart, "You can bring three things into the house in that cart. If I find an additional item in the house then you can sleep on the couch for as long as it's in the house."

Emma kept her eyes focused in front of her, "Sure sure, Regina, I got it." She said as she nonchalantly waved it off. Regina stood right next to her, "This obsession of your is ruining our life. You oggle the damn thing every time we come in here like it's a piece of meat."

"It technically is a piece of meat Regina and other additional goodness." Emma was opening the freezing glass door to retrieve her prize when Regina used her hand to close it.

"I'm not allowing any thing that will remind me of your parents in my house" Regina said firmly. "It'll be gone before you know it, I promise Regina! Plus, you might like it when I prepare it."

"Miss Swan, you make another attempt at opening this door, and I will make sure that your craving doesn't get quenched."

Emma looked from Regina to the object which she had been craving for almost a year. She let out a sigh, "Fine, I won't get it, but it won't have this good of a deal later. This is the first time that it's this price! Taco Bell charges almost four bucks for three of these babies!"

"Why not order it from Taco Bell then?" Regina said in an annoyed voice. "Homemade is the only way to go with this one. You get unlimited ones versus spending four bucks." Emma said in a serious tone.

"The last time you tried to make them homemade, your parents were the main focus."

She backed away, "You always know how to ruin my appetite Regina, thanks." Emma grumbled.

"I'm only doing what I think is best for you, dear."

"No, you're just torturing me with one of the worst moments of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

The two women were standing putting their food on the conveyor belt when they heard a familiar voice, "So you lost the Taco Battle again, Ma?" Emma scowled, "Haha, very funny, Kid."

Henry had a grin on his face, "Mom, you should show mercy and just let her buy the make your own taco kit, already."

Regina was paying when she said, "I enjoy torturing her like this each time we go shopping. It tends to spice things up for later."

"Gross, I don't want to know about your sex life."

"You think that's gross, at least you haven't…" Emma was cut off by Charming saying, "That was one time, can't we just forget it?"

"You ruined my love for tacos, Dad! This is your fault!"

"There comes a time in a man's life when he just needs some time to love his wife."

Henry tried to hurry the transaction so that he could get his parents away from his grandparents. This was one thing he didn't want to see.

"Oh Emma, I didn't see you there!" Snow said as she put her items on the conveyor belt as Henry bagged the remaining ones his parents bought.

"I see that you're eating tacos tonight." Regina said, pointing out the obvious.

"Charming and I eat tacos once a week together. My favorite part is making them. You know Charming has this special touch when it comes to the meat and…"

Emma had covered her ears by this point, "I don't want to hear you say anything involving Dad, tacos, and meat. I know how you feel now, Kid."

Henry gave one of his moms a sympathetic look, "That's good to know."

"You should come over next week to make some with us, Regina. We did do some new redecorating and I wanted your opinion on something."

Regina looked at Emma for a second before saying, "That sounds perfect,we'll be there at seven."

Enma focused her attention back on Regina, "Be where next week at seven?"

Regina smirked, "It's a surprise, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

"You did what?!" Emma yelled as she almost hit the roof when Regina said that they were going to have dinner with her parents.

"I told Snow a week ago when we were out that we would go." Regina said as she flipped through a home decorating magazine.

"But for tacos of all things _with_ my parents?! Regina, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted you to finally fulfill your craving of those tacos and to not bring it up again."

"Tacos and my parents don't mix, Regina! You know that too. Are you trying to scar me even more?"

Regina put the magazine down, "I don't know what you even mean, dear." She didn't even bother trying to hide her smirk.

When the two women were standing outside of Emma's parents' apartment, Regina couldn't help but enjoy every moment of watching her girlfriend squirm over dinner.

Snow opened the door and welcomed them, "Hello you two, early as usual, I see."

"Habits are hard to break, Snow."

Emma ran into the apartment and headed straight for the fridge, "I don't want to remember this at all."

She was looking around when she heard Charming whisper, "It's on the right side of fridge you're looking for what I think you are."

Emma gave a sigh of relief when she saw that her Dad had made some wine hot cocoa on the counter. "Thanks Dad."

"Just don't tell your Mom I gave it to you." He said as he went back to preparing the meal.

"On a scale of one to ten, how badly do you think this will go?" She asked as she drank her special hot cocoa slowly.

Charming didn't hesitate and said, "I don't think they invented a name for the number yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Snow had set everything up neatly buffet style and Emma's stomach was growling.

As she prepared her taco, she did everything in her power to not look in the direction of her parents' bed.

Why was it still there?

"I wish Henry would come by and make tacos with us." Snow said as she took her time making her taco.

"He's not the one scarred." Emma said quietly as Regina gave her a proceeded to keep her mouth busy after that.

"I actually love making tacos more now than I did before."

Emma started to choke and Charming patted her back.

"Your innuendoes are making things worse."

"I actually do love making tacos!"

"Do you prefer the soft or hard taco?"

"Regina, stop encouraging her!"

"I'm simply asking which type of taco she prefers. Each one affects the taste buds differently."

"Taste buds, my ass. This is becoming insufferable."

"Traumatising." Charming said, with a little smile on his face, as he received a kick from Snow.

"Emma never told me what exactly happened." Regina said as she dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"Oh no Regina, don't encourage this any further. I want to at least finish my taco."

"You already had two soft tacos and four hard ones."

"I can't help it, Regina, they're delicious!"

"I don't know where you put all of it."

"She's a bottomless pit, it's a Charming thing."

"If anyone's telling it, then it's going to be me." Emma said as she took the last bite of her taco.

Regina focused all of her attention on Emma, "So Henry and I went out shopping…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we make tacos today?"

"Sure Kid, tacos sound great."

"Promise that we can get extra sour cream?"

"I promise, but if your Mom says anything, it fell in the cart on accident."

"Mom's not going to buy into that."

"I'm surprised that she's even letting us get tacos."

There was a pause and Emma looked at Henry as they entered the grocery store.

"Well uh… I never actually told her we were making tacos."

"Listen Kid, I'm not going to get myself into trouble over tacos."

"But it's a new memory we can make together." Henry said innocently.

Emma rolled her eyes, "What are we going to call this? Undercover Taco?"

"I'm still thinking of something." He said as the two of them got all of the ingredients together in the cart.

"Your Mom would call all of this 'artery clogging' food."

"Why do you think I asked you to take me taco shopping instead of her?"

"Touche', Kid."


	6. Chapter 6

_They were both walking in the door of Emma's parents' apartment to get ready to make those tacos._

" _Hey! Guess what? Taco shells were on sale."_

" _Apparently, tacos? Not a big item in the Enchanted-"_

 _Henry and Emma both pause when they see them in bed._

" _What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon."_

" _The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest."_

" _And I needed to… Help her rest."_

" _Uh, let's… Let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight."_

 _Henry headed to the kitchen to get everything ready._

" _We thought you were going to be back later."_

" _Yeah, well, we weren't. So maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door, or send a text, or… You know what? I'm… I'm… Going to go make some tacos."_

 _Emma left to join Henry._

" _It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game."_

Regina kept quiet until the end and started laughing.

"We still have to check a few more traumatising things off our checklist." Charming said.

"Charming, that's enough." Snow said as she looked at her daughter.

"When we usually make tacos, Snow and I are usually…"

Emma covered her ears while her dad continued to talk to Regina.

To make it worse, he even was making hand gestures and talking slower so that Emma could read his lips.

She uncovered her ears, "...And that's why our place is constantly clean. It's not just a habit that Snow has."

The look on Snow's face was priceless, "Charming, that was _private_ information!"

"I doubt there is anything that can be considered _private_ any more, Snow."

Emma took her plate and sat at the table while trying to ignore her parents and Regina.

The other three finally sat down at the table as Emma had eaten her second taco.

Regina looked at Emma and her gaze lingered on her longer than it should have, "You know Emma, I think that maybe we should cut dinner short here and continue it at our place."

Emma was about to open her mouth and protest when she felt Regina's hand on her thigh.

"Regina, my tacos taste just as good as Emma's."

"Snow, Emma has a _special_ ingredient at home that makes her taco taste delicious."

"If you talk to Emma seductively like that one more time, I will throw you both out!"

Regina stopped talking, but kept her eyes focused on Emma as she slowly ate her taco. Emma had no idea that someone could turn eating taco in an art, let alone make it look so _sexy_.

If Regina did one more thing to that taco, Emma knew that nothing would stop her from enjoying Regina's _taco_.


	7. Chapter 7

**The credit for the final chapter goes to the creator of this comic!** . /sophie_lover/11492804/204358/204358_

"I'm sorry that I got us kicked out of your parents' apartment."

"I'm not."

"I think we traumatized your parents. But I couldn't help myself, your taco was delicious."

"Yours too. I could of eat your taco all night…"

"You do have quite the insatiable appetite."

Emma pulled Regina as close to her as she could and said, "Your taco is the only one that satisfied it."


End file.
